custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Feruka
So what do you want to see of Firuka? Do you want me to make a written series of him, or do you want to see it in a video? I've already made five episodes of my series, on my channel, Jays Stop Motion and More! The exclamation point is part of the name. Look it up on YouTube. I'll add some more story to him, I promise.Insert non-formatted text here -- User:JayStopMotionAndMore This Kanohi presents some complications as far as the article is concerned. One of the most fundamental laws of BIONICLE canon is that Toa find it morally objectionable to kill an opponent, even through execution-style. While content creators are able to reject this aspect of the lore, I find it problematic for a Toa to have such an immoral Kanohi such as this, that could have killed him. Moreover I find it downright implausible that the Kanohi Karai was mass-produced given that half the Matoran Universe (and the Great Beings who created the Kanohi) share this moral reservation. The Energized Protodermis sink or swim idea is kinda nice, but as a fellow content creator I don't feel it's grounded in the established lore pertaining to transformation into a Toa or how Kanohi masks work. Additionally it feels very awkward reading the article and seeing that the character is Half God. There is no God-figure in BIONICLE lore. Just giant robots. This is technically 50,000 years after the original storyline. None of the Toa know the Toa code in my version because it has been lost in memory and most of the being that would enforce the code were either killed or mutated. And technically the great beings are kinda like gods, and the DemiToa are technically half Toa, half Great being. Does that clear it up? --JayStopMotionAndMore (talk) 17:29, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Also, it wasn't the Toa punishing criminals, it was the Turaga, because my Turaga are supposed to be jerks.--JayStopMotionAndMore (talk) 17:31, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Does no more to clear things up than provide valid justification. Like I said, this is a very flimsy creative reach that contradicts established canon, even if it is a continuation several thousand years later. I can see half a dozen errors on this article and the fact remains that this Kanohi is very overpowered. I will also add that Great Beings are canonically members of the Glatorian species and that Kanohi do not work like this. I suggest you do further planning and research before going ahead with any form of storyline. A few problems with that. You see, I have already uploaded the first five episodes of my series. Thanks for the feedback, but if I changed the storyline, it would lead to much more plot holes than the series already has. :/ Sorry about that. Also, my series is supposed to have overpowered characters. Characters more powerful than Firuka, Deron, or Irishka.--JayStopMotionAndMore (talk) 18:34, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Because overpowered characters always work so well.